My Dearest
by peace and love 666
Summary: romano wants to marry elizabeth, will she accept?
1. sleep well

Chapter 1 : Sleep well  
  
I dedicate this story to someone very special to me, she's like my twin. even if she doesn't want Robert and Lizzie together, lol. So Delphine, as I promise it to you a few time ago, this is all for you!  
  
Summary : this story take place in season 9, so Elizabeth is Greene's widow and Romano problems with his left arm.  
  
Feedbacks are appreciate!  
  
Robert entered the surgical lounge. He looked around for a few moments and finally saw a dark form on the couch. He moved closer and saw, to his biggest surprised, a sleepy Elizabeth Corday. She was curled up, her head on her knees, peacefully breathing with her right hand on her hip. He observed her for a long moment, amazed by her beauty and her attractive smile. He finally kneeled near her and shook her shoulder, slowly. "Lizzie, wake up,  
  
Lizzie" . She didn't answer at first, then her hand fell onto his knee. He took the little form in his, put it back on the woman and left her.  
  
Walking out into the hallway Romano spots Shirley.  
  
"Shirley, do you know at what time Dr Corday picks Ella up from daycare?  
  
"Sure, everyday at 6 pm. In 5 minutes. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks."  
  
Robert enters the big and colourful room, hearing the giggle of babies. He walks up to a nurse and watches Ella. She runs to him, happy to see him again. She considers him a true friend, she really likes him even though she has not seen him often.  
  
An hour later, he was putting three plates full of Italian food on the little table of the lounge. Ella was giggling near her mother,playing with Robert's favourite pen. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, asking to herself where she was when she heard the soft voice of her daughter.  
  
"mhhhhh darling, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought that you like have her near you when you woke up."  
  
"Oh, Robert, you're here?!"  
  
"Yeah, Sherlock!" He teased. "Do you want to eat? I have a lot of good things here, I hope you like Italian food."  
  
"mmhhh," she moaned, "wonderful! I really love it! What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 7. You were so tired, I thought you enjoy a nap."  
  
"You were right! Thank you, Robert! Mmhhhh, do you need a hand?"  
  
"It's done! You just have to come and eat!"  
  
"Oh Robert, you're full of good ideas!"  
  
"I know I know, just don't forget it!"  
  
He laughed so did she.  
  
They chatted through their diner, about many things, and they enjoyed each other's company. At the end of their dinner, Robert proposed a dessert to his friend but noticed at this moment that she looked pretty tired, and that her daughter was sleeping in her arms. So, as a gentleman, he proposed to take her back to home. She gracefully agreed. Robert stood up, held his hand out to her in order to help her up and then, he took Ella in his own arms, knowing that Elizabeth couldn't managed with her in this particular state.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ella was in a crib and a Robert was trying to put Lizzie into bed, a very difficult thing, he thought. He helped her out of her black skirt and then, put her into bed, under the mountain of covers. He stayed there, on the edge of the bed for a while, studying the regulars forms of her face, caressing her arms. she shook, moaned and after a moment she asked him to massage her back. He wasn't sure of how he has to interpreted this request but he moved down the blankets, pulled her t-shirt up and slowly, sensually, he ran his hand on the small form of her back. She moaned, gasped.  
  
"Mmhh, this is so good.."  
  
"So you like my way of massage?"  
  
"Very much so. Oh, Robert, you really have surgeon hands!"  
  
"Had your doubts about it, didn't you?"  
  
"Not, not even a few minute!"  
  
"I'm happy to hear that! Lizzie, go back to sleep I can stay here, near you if you want some company."  
  
"Oh, yes please stay near me tonight," She says with such a low voice.  
  
"okay, I'll go downstairs, on the sofa, see you tomorrow."  
  
"No Robert, I mean, stay here." She moved over in the bed and opened the covers, inviting him to join her. He left his trousers and shirt and joined her in the already hot bed. She placed her hand on his shoulders before putting her head on this comfortable place. He sighed, and finally encircled her waist with his strong right arm. After a few moment, she moved closer to him, needing to feel his heat and love.  
  
"good night Lizzie, sweet dreams," He murmured in her ear.  
  
"good night too Robert," She pauses, "Thank you". 


	2. how to say hello

Chapter2 : How to say « hello »  
  
Summary : this story take place in season 9, so Elizabeth is the Greene widow and Romano has always little problems with is left arm. They're already together. Hope you'll like!  
  
A small noise took Robert Romano out of his dreams. He opened his eyes slowly and remembered where he was, the smell of Elizabeth's hair is in front his nose, the heat of her body close to his, the softness of her skin on his is wonderful, he'd like to never have to move, to never leave her embrace, just never leave her. He teased her neck with his nose and his hot breath, she didn't wake up first, just sighed. He continued his little torment until she gracefully opened her blue eyes.  
  
"-Hum, what are you doing to my neck, Robert?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Lizzie?" At the same time he placed a trail of soft kisses instead of his nose.  
  
"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! So, have you had a good night? I didn't move too much, did I?"  
  
"That was a nice sleep and no, you didn't move, expect in my arms!"  
  
"So you like my company, in bed I mean!"  
  
"Very much so! Do you want to get up or spend the rest of this beautiful day in bed relaxing."  
  
"I'll get up in a little while, Ella always wake up at 8. What about you? Do you work today?"  
  
"Oh! A morning girl! I don't work today! Do you?  
  
"Not," between two laughs, "not today. I want to spend my day off with my daughter, and you..?  
  
"me?"  
  
"Yes, Robert, you. We have already shared the same bed, I think we can handle sharing a day off together, if you want to, of course."  
  
"Do you like dogs Lizzie?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I mean, the other woman in my life, Gretel, she might end up with the Green-eyed monster! If I let her alone today. She'll never forgive me"  
  
"Oh! I don't mind dogs! Neither does Ella, I think. Why don't we go to the park, your dog, my little one, you and me?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan! So, do we have to get up now?"  
  
"Only if it's 8! What time is it?"  
  
"7 o'clock! One full hour to sleep! What a wonderful thing!"  
  
"So, until she gets up and takes her mom out of her warm bed, I propose we go back to our activities: sleep!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"not yet Robert!""  
  
She turns to look into his chocolate eyes, and catches his mouth with hers. She intensifies the kiss by running her tongue over his lips. Putting his hand on her neck, he opens his mouth. The kiss continues for a long time, each one tasting, exploring,learning each others mouth. After 5 minutes of sensuality and passion they broke apart.  
  
"Wow Lizzie, where did you learn to kiss like that?  
  
"So you like? Mmm"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I take that as a yes Robert. Just say I learn faster with a good subject!"  
  
"So I'm just a subject of experimentation for y ou, like an old rat! I'm hurt Lizzie, really really hurt!" He teased her  
  
"Don't be! I tell you that I hate animal experimentation? I prefer human!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm in bed with Dr Frankenstein!" And they both broke into laughter  
  
"Robert, Do you want to try another experiment with me?"  
  
"Well, well, well! If you want to poison or kill me do it now! Don't make me suffer in pain!"  
  
"I think you'll love this kind of experiment!"  
  
"Really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you responded well to the last one!"  
  
"oh..."  
  
He couldn't say anything, he just let the lady toy with his mouth another time. He felt her moist mouth on him, deciding to take advantage this time, he rolled on her, and started exploring her mouth, biting her lower lip and finally, moving down, placing soft, moist, hot kisses on her throat, on her collarbone, then softly biting her earlobe.  
  
He felt all the feelings he has always had for her were finally shared, He knew exactly wha t she wanted at this particular moment, all she was thinking about. He knew she was in love with him.  
  
He left her ear to meet her lips when they heard a scream, a baby scream and they split apart, for the moment......  
  
"Ella, sweetie, what happens?  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Yes, darling, I'm here! What happened to you my love? A bad dream?"  
  
"Maybe she's hungry?" Robert says.  
  
"darling, are you hungry?" Elizabeth asks  
  
"Hi Wobet! Yes, mom, I'm hungry!"  
  
Robert approaches, laughing, and places a peck to the fair head.  
  
"Do you want me to cook something Lizzie?"  
  
"You cook?? Wow, when will we get married?"  
  
"ahahaha! Of course I cook! I live alone, remember Lizzie? And a restaurant is too expensive!"  
  
"okay! Let's try your cooking! I'll make the drinks, you cook the eggs?"  
  
Elizabeth, shyly, bite a piece of her eggs and recognized the talent of Robert. She was proud of him. The woman who he was in love with for almost 6 years finally loved him too. It was a very good thing to him, his heart beat faster, he was smiling, he is happy, like he has never been before. She has been pretty explicit when she kissed him earlier. He didn't want the kiss to end, and now, he wanted another to start but he wasn't really sure of her reaction, with her daughter in the same room.  
  
He slowly moved near her, put his hand on her lap. She raised her eyes to him, caught his gaze and caressed his soft skin. Then she approached him and put a long, tender kiss on his cheek and murmured in his ear, "I love you".  
  
Isn't it a bit fast? I want ANY feedbacks! 


	3. the proposition

Chapter 3 :the proposition  
  
Robert couldn't believe in what Elizabeth has just said. She was in love with him, It was true. He just couldn't believe it ; was she toying with him, certainly not he knew her better than that, was it loneliness, he doesn't think but why now? What has put her in this way? Even if he wasn't sure of how to answer and how to react, he was pretty sure she was hearty. And he knew the first time he met her, in her father's office in London, 6 years ago, that he would like to spend his entire life with her. He waited for her so long, and knew he would never do something to upset her. They will take time to make this relationship come, he wouldn't hurry her, just let things go in their way. He looked at her and, moving loser, and closer to her, he murmured in her ear with his more gentle voice, "I have always loved you Lizzie". She groaned and kisses him another time. Then, turning to Ella asked if they still wanted to go to the park. Ella giggled, Robert just kissed her as a yes. Taking Ella by the hand she said to Robert to wait her, that they were going to take a bath. 10 minutes later the two girls haven't already come back of their bath, Robert was boring in the living room, watching a stupid story, he thought. Suddenly he heard big laughs, the two of them were really having fun. Attracted by the laughers, he climbed the stairs and saw them in the bathroom what was open. He stayed near the door, just watching them. Ella was on her mother' legs, throwing in her face water with a small, bleu watering-can. Elizabeth was trying to protect herself and with her hands, to wet her daughter's shoulders. They didn't noticed his presence 'till he laughed too. Elizabeth turned red and sneaked into the tub. A moment later she asked him, very shyly, to take Ella off the bath. He entered the bathroom full of water, take a pink towel and let the little girl come to him. No wanted to indispose Elizabeth, he didn't glance her, looking at he door until he felt her hand on his and heard the moves of the water. Elizabeth was leaving her hot bath, naked, just behind him. He didn't make a move, wanting to share all her movements, she first caught her robe, pass it and then posed her hand on his shoulder asking him speechless to turn over. He executed her silent request and let her take back her daughter. "-Thank you Robert.  
-Your welcome.  
-If you want to take a shower there is still a little bit of hot water but your have to wash with Ella's soap or mine. She teased him.  
-you smell very good, what is it?  
-Coconut!  
-Mmmm. You know, all the Christmas I take a little bath in the Michigan lake, I don't need hot water!  
-Really? I can't live without hot water in my bathroom! How hot is the water in Michigan?  
-around 5 or 10 °C. And how hot is your bath?  
-40°C when I'm alone and only 37°C when Ella is with me!  
-Oh my god! You'll end in a vascular OR! You're crazy!  
-No, no, I'm just a bit chilly! She laughed.  
-I let you go dress before the two of you catch pneumonia!  
-mmh, Robert, you'll find towel in the closed.  
-Thank you"  
  
Searching for the towel, he opened the closed and was very surprised to find there, with make-up, perfumes, towels and toys, carrots, tomatoes and toasts. He laughed to himself in entering in the shower. He washed with Elizabeth full smelling soap, loving to share it with her.  
As he left the bathroom, the towel around his waist, without any other outfits. Elizabeth looked at him inquiringly and invited him to join her in the bedroom. He followed up her to the room where she helped him to wear his shirt, slowly caressing his shoulders, kissing his neck. He shook as she let her hand travel on his bad arm. She looked at it and ask: "-Does it still hurt? -Yep, a bit, much better than a few days ago, and very better when you're near me. he said seductively. -I hope you'll be able to use it again, you're a great surgeon and I love to work with you in an OR. -It's nice to hear. -But it's true, I really enjoy making surgeries with you, under your orders. She said shyly. -Under my orders? Mhh. Another nice things, I guess! He said with a low voice, near her ear. -Why do you think so? Seductively, moving closer to him. -Because, because, it's something I had to know.. -don't be so sure, I can surprise you. -Really? take care of that! -you really want it, don't you? -I asked for it, surprise me! I'd love it. -Remember you ask for it... -Is that a promise? -Mmhh.. Take it as a yes. At the same time she wrapped her arms around his body, resting her hand in his back, her lips just a few centimetres of his. -So, we'll still go to this trip in the park or you prefer show me how you can be surprising? -what do you think of going to the park, picnic there and after dinner watch a film, just you and me and enjoy each other's company? -That's a wonderful idea! We have to pass by my house in order to take Gretel and have new outfits for me. -Yeah, that's not a big deal. C'mon."  
  
"-Mommy!!!  
-Yes darling. What can I do for you?  
-do you to play with me football?  
-Yes sweetheart. Robert, you want to play with us?  
-hum, no thanks. I'll just watch you. I'm the referee.  
-Sure?  
-I don't think my doc would agree with me if I'd play!  
-Oh, so, Ella come on!"  
  
Robert watch them playing, laughing. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining, it was quite hot ; and the most important think, he was with the woman he loved more than all and her cute daughter. He took off his shirt and enjoyed the heat of the sun on his pale skin. A moment later, he felt Elizabeth and Ella 's bodies moved near him on the blanket, and the sound of Ella soft laugh. He raised to see them. Elizabeth has taken off her shirt too, wearing a nice brown top, near her body. She was reading Ella a rabbit story and before he could say 'ouf" Lizzie was laid down close to him, her head in his shoulder, drawing circles in his nude skin. They rested there for almost a great part of the afternoon, observing Ella who was playing with others children. He sighted and finally asked her: "-do you want to eat in my house tonight? -In your house? -You know, I own a house by myself! This is a quite big house, I've babies toys and I' like to have you there. -Good. Hum. Robert? -Yes Lizzie? -Why do you have babies toys in your house? -Well! My housekeeper often brings her son with her, he's quite as old as Ella. So.. -So, what for dinner? -What do you enjoy? I know you like Italian food, what about French food? -French food? Mhh I went to Paris with my dad when I was young, it was delicious! -How old very you? -8, 9 years old. Why? -I hope you always like it! My housekeeper used to live in France. She makes a wonderful "pot au feu"!  
-Mmh! What is it?  
-a sauce with carrots, cows, onions, potatoes, leeks..  
-sounds fabulous! Where did she use to live?  
-In the south, near Bordeaux. I went in vacancy there, it's really paradise!  
-oh! You know, since Ella's born, I've not travelled a lot.  
-Really. I thought you were to Hawaii and you also went back home!  
-Hawaii was not what I call holidays.. I went to England, in my family twice. I'll go there for Christmas. Have you ever visited London, the Yorkshire?  
-Not at all! I'm a true Chicago boy! I went to London once, to meet you.  
-you can come with us for Christmas, if you're alone. Dad's work on Christmas eve and day. He has just Boxing day off. And mom, hum, mom, I don't think we'll see much..  
-That's quite a proposition Lizzie. You're sure?  
-yes, of course I'm sure! I wouldn't propose you that if I wasn't! - so.. hum, Why won't you see your mother? Problems with astrology? -she studies astronomy! No, last time we have a little fight. We always have little fights. Since I spend my holidays at dad's I don't think we'll be able to see each other. What about you? You agree? Who you usually spend your Christmas with? -Sometimes my dog, sometimes my family, it depends.. -you don't spend all your Christmas with your family? -My family lives in Italy, heu my mom I mean. I've a big sister who lives in California but we don't really enjoy each other company, see what I mean. So, if I can't go in Italy, I stay here with Gretel! -you won't see your mother this year? -Si, we'll spend the new year's eve together so, not Christmas. -If you agree to come with me you'll have Europeans holidays! She teased him. -I proposed you to finish this conversation at my house. Ella's falling asleep, see. -I see Robert! Vamos!"  
  
so, did you like it? Just tell me! 


	4. a fever night R

Chapter 4 : a fever night  
  
this chapter is R, so if you don't want, don't read it! lol send me an email if you want me to send you a summary : peace-and-love@tiscali.fr  
  
They were both on the sofa, watching « The mirror has two faces » when Robert felt something wet on his shoulder. He wondered, was Elizabeth crying? He gently turns her head and sees that her eyes are red and there is water on her cheek. He takes her closer into his arms and softly asks:  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel so good right now, I haven't felt like this in a long time."  
  
"Since Mark's death you mean?"  
  
"Before. When he died we were, we weren't close. We had fights, we were only married, nothing more. He was my husband and I couldn't touch him, he didn't like me either. I think he was in love with Susan."  
  
"you should remember his good moments. Forget the bad ones, they aren't important. He's dead now, you won't see him anymore so you have to keep this memory, at least for your daughter."  
  
"It's too hard. I can't think of him without thinking of Ella in the hospital, our fights, I was so angry with him! I couldn't forgive him, and I sti ll don't know if I can."  
  
"Why? Your daughter is safe, so are you. Rachel is far away. He didn't know his daughter was a junkie!"  
  
"In my head, it is all his fault: he left me alone with a child to raise, without anything but our memories. My life has changed since he died! I'm a widow, I haven't had any boyfriend since his death! do you think Ican live with that! Oh my god, I hate him so much!"  
  
"don't say that. I'm here! I'm here for you, for your daughter, you're not alone now! I'll stay here, believe me. You shouldn't speak like that about him, he was your husband."  
  
"He still ismy husband!" She interrupted  
  
"You can make another life, I think he'd be happy to see you and Ella have fun, loving life again. You can't stop living!"  
  
"It's so hard because I don't love him, I'm not in love with him . That's you, now but he's still my husband, and I'm his daughter's mother! Oh Robert, why life is so complicated?" she breaks into tears.  
  
"Shhh, shh, I'm here, I'm here, you'll be just fine, shh. Lizzie, don't cry or I'll cry too."  
  
"you won't, will you?" She asked between sobs  
  
"I don't know. Shh, darling, don't cry. We're together, Ella's with us, you should be happy of that! Your husband has passed away, but I'm there. I won't take his place, but I'm sure I can make you happy! You have already make me a happier man! Lizzie, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, sensitive, tender and funny woman I've ever known."  
  
"Do you know many women?"  
  
"Oh Lizzie," He laughs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"you're the only woman I've ever really loved. Of course I've had affairs with other women but it was n't love, it was just attraction, friendship or sex. With you it's different, when I wake up, the only thing I can see is your sweet face, when I go to bed, I can still see your face and when I dream, it's about you! I can't do anything without thinking about you."  
  
"I hope it's not too hard for you because for me, it's just fantastic." She murmurs in his ear.  
  
"Fantastic for me too! So, you mean you have the same problems as me?"  
  
"I don't think that is really a problem, for me at least it isn't. Robert, I'm deeply in love with you, and this is a fabulous feeling, absolutely fabulous!"  
  
"oh, Lizzie, I love you so much!" He says before taking her into his arms and putting his mouth on hers. He movs closer, and closer, and closer,it never seems to be close enough. He runs his tongue slowly on her perfect lips, she parts them and sensually runs her tongue in his mouth. They start a fervent dance, each one ta sting the other, caressing the softness of their mouths, exploring the other, playing with lips and teeth. He starts caressing her hips with his hands, and movs up, caressing her belly, then passing tenderly his warm hands on her breasts, provoking soft moans from her. A few moments later, they are both laying on the sofa, Robert on top of her, exploring each spot of her white and milky skin.  
  
She carefully removes his shirt, drawing with her fingertips small hearts on his back. He brakes the long kiss and moves down to her throat, leaving hot kisses on his way, he finally arrives at her collarbone. He slips his right hand under her t-shirt and helps her to sit up. He pulls the shirt quickly over her head, revealing a black silk bra. Their eyes met and they stay in this position for a long moment, just enjoying the heat and the softness of each other's skin. She catches his mouth with hers once again and with her hand, she undo's the zipper of his trousers. She caresses softly the front of his boxers, still keeping eye contact with him. He encircles her waist with his right arm and stands up with her. He continues caressing her entire body as he takes off her skirt and a moment later, he helps her out of her pants as she did so with his boxers. They went back to the sofa. He lays her softly down, caressing her soft skin. Moving up on her body, he finds her soft lips and startes to bite them. It was a soft and cool feeling for them, they would never end it.  
  
"Lizzie, are you cold Want me to warm you up? He says seductively  
  
"hum? What's that?"  
  
"You want me to show you?"  
  
"yeah! Do you want to show me it in here?"  
  
"What's the problem with it?"  
  
"We're in your living room!"  
  
"And? Your daughter is upstairs, my dog in the garden. We're alone.."  
  
"So, how are you going to warm me up?"  
  
"why don't I show you, mmh?"  
  
As he says that, he starts kissing her with all the passion, the love he can show her. A little while after, he is working his way down her body, exploring each spot of skin, each outline, each bump, each hollow with his tongue, letting his hands rest o n her breasts, playing with her nipples until he arrives at her pubis. There, he moves further down, biting the soft skin of her hips. She sighs and asks with a voice several octaves lower than usual :  
  
"oh my god, Robert, it's so good!! Please, make me love, now!"  
  
"Just a minute" He teases her.  
  
"no Robert, I can't wait, please, now!"  
  
As she says that, he enters her and starts to give her pleasure, she goes wild, moving her head, right, left, right, left, and again. She is so exited, all her senses are on fire, she just can'tcontrol herself, the waves of pleasure start burning between her legs and she cries out his name several times before she calms down. He rests his head on her chest and asks her:  
  
"-Well, I definitively think that you liked my way of warming you up!"  
  
"let me take a breath, wait a minute please," She ask s him, breathing heavily.  
  
"I made an impression on you, didn't I?"He wonders, laughing."  
  
"Robert, I don't know if it's correct to say that, but you have a surgeon tongue!"He bursts out laughing.  
  
"Yes, you can say that. So, Lizzie, why don't we make it serious? Hum?" he asks seductively, biting her earlobe.  
  
"wasn't that serious?"  
  
"It was! Of course. But I know much more serious things!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yes! Come on! I'll show you!"  
  
"Wait, just a minute!""  
  
She travels down his body, caressing, biting, tasting all the spots of his white and soft skin. She lets her hand have a little trip and grasps his penis, and caresses it with her fingertips, provoking in him long moans of pleasure. He pulls her closer while he feels the ecstasy of climax, murmuring soft words in her ear. He laughs softly and asks her why sh e did it. She just answers him that she would give him a warm-up too. He takes her head into his hands and kisses her jaw softly,then her cheek, finally her lips. They were still very excited, wanting each one to know their bodies. Elizabeth stands up, taking her bag and gaving him 2 condoms. He laughs but puts one on. She sits down on his legs and slowly, yet sensually runs her hands on his shoulders, on his arms, kissing the tops of them, biting his hard and tense muscles. He parts her legs behind his back and slowly enters in her.  
  
"-oh" she says  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"no, not at all!"  
  
He moves his mouth on her breasts, teasing her firm and hard nipples with his tough tongue. She groans softly, rolling her head on her shoulders, feeling more and more pleasure over her tense body. Their eyes met and he can see that she wants it as much as he does, her blue eyes reflect his desire, his passion and his love. He smiles softly and she answers it by a nod. He slips his hands on her lowly back, guiding her movements in time with his. A few moment later, she is murmuring his name, her hands clinging to his shoulders. He lookes at her face, and what he sees is just amazing: her lips are parted, her eyes are closed, her skin is very white with pink on her cheekbone, her long hair is moving graciously but his attention was soon disturbed by his own climax.  
  
"-So, Robert, do you think we should do it again? Am I a good enough lover for you?"  
  
"you're the best! Lizzie, I don't think I've already felt like this, this is so amazing, having you in my arms, I love you so much."  
  
" I love you too. Brr, it's cold here!" She says, shivering. He holds a blanket and pulls it on his lover, covering her still warm body with it.  
  
"-Is that better?"  
  
"Very much! Mhh, come on near me, I'm s till a little cold!"  
  
"what do you think about moving up to my bedroom, there are many blankets, a big bed where you can sleep in my arms, if you want, of course." He laughs tenderly.  
  
"that's the best idea I've ever heard, after the warm-up, of course." She answers coyly. He laughs and takes her hands in his.  
  
"-Mooooommy!!!!!!! Moooommy!!!!!!"Yells a furious Ella  
  
"I think someone needs her moooooomy!" laughs Robert.  
  
"yes darling, I come! Wait a minute! Mommy's coming. Love, do you have a robe?"  
  
"In the bathroom but there's my shirt here if you want." Elizabeth takes it and puts it on her nude body before entering her daughter room.  
  
"Darling, what's the problem?"  
  
"Bad dream moooomy! I'm scared."  
  
"what was it about?"  
  
"There was a very big pig, he wanted to eat me!"Elizabeth laughs silently  
  
"Sweetie, there's no pig here, you're safe !"  
  
"Mom, can I go to bed with you please?"  
  
"-Ella, mommy isn't sleeping alone tonight, Robert is with me." She says naturally.  
  
"Please, mummy, I don't want to be alone. Please!" inquires the little girl  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Than you so much Mooomy." Ella places a big peck on her mother's cheek. Elizabeth takes her into her arms and brings her to the bedroom. Robert moves to the other side of the bed and lest them get tucked into bed. He watches them for a moment, then gets closer to his girlfriend , placng his arm securely around her. He whispers in her ear:  
  
"have you already thought to spend your first night with a man like that?" she laughs a moment and answers him  
  
"It was fabulous! Can't wait for that again!"  
  
"I think you'll have to wait, I wouldn't dream of trying something with your daughter in bed with us."  
  
" think you're right! What about having a bit of rest," Robert laughs  
  
"you're right darling. What do you have planned for tomorrow? Another crazy night for you and me?"  
  
"Perhaps! Ella and I planned a long time ago to see "The wild Thomberry's" at the movie theater. Care to join us?"  
  
"Is it the cartoon with a kid who speaks to animals and who travels with her family in wild countries?"  
  
"Robert, don't say me you watch cartoons!"  
  
"sometimes! Is it this one?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the girl's name is Elisa! You like it?"  
  
"yes! I'll come with you. Don't you think your little one will be jealous or I'll bore her. She might want to share time just with you."  
  
"At the movies, the most important think for her is the movie! Then she loves you, and I love you too!"  
  
"Mommy, please, shut up." Says a little voice and both Robert and Elizabeth burst out laughing. Robert places his cheek on his friend's shoulder and they both fall asleep in each other's arm, for the second time.  
  
I need a beat for the next chapters. If you're interested, contact me please Rapidly at peace-and-love@tiscali.fr . thanks! 


	5. Hurt

Chapter 5 : hurt  
  
First, I want to thank Jennifer for beta reading my 4 fist chapters and now Ainsling for this one, and I hope the next ones! Hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review, please!  
  
Elizabeth felt her daughter's little hands on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her. They kissed hello and Ella asked to go down to see Gretel. Elizabeth let the little girl go out of the bed and got closer to her lover. She turned around to face him and came back to sleep, in his arms, in a warm and comfortable bed.  
Two hours later, when she woke up the bed was empty, Robert's side was cold. She sat down on a pillow and called her daughter's name. She entered the bedroom, dressed, washed, with a red rose in her hands. She sat near her mother. Robert was just steps behind her, a tray in his hands. He put it on her legs and sat between the two girls, giving the big one a red rose. She first kissed the kid's forehead then her boyfriend. They ate in a comfortable silence.  
They passed a sweet morning, watching cartoons with Ella, not talking about anything in particular, reading the news paper. They just enjoyed their afternoon together.  
After lunch and a quick nap for Ella, they went to the cinema. Ella was getting very excited. Robert tried to put her in her car-seat but she was moving so much that she hurt his wrong arm badly. He let out a whisper and let her mother finish. When Elizabeth sat in her side, she saw Robert grabbing his arm, making a bad face. "-You're ok? -I hope. It's just hurt like the son of -shut up, Ella had big ears! -Well, just saying that it hurts! -You want to take something? -No, it'll pass." With that, they left.  
A few minutes later, they finally arrived. Ella couldn't stay in place any more. Lizzie relieved her from her seat and she started to run toward the cinema. Robert was faster and grabbed her. He left the little girl and carried her to the place. There were a big queue and Ella was getting bored waiting so Robert decided to bring her finding some popcorn while Elizabeth waited for the tickets. Near the machine were Carter and Abby. He let out a swearword, fortunately Ella didn't mind. His colleagues saw him and moved toward him. They were both shocked to see him with such a beautiful little girl and relieved to see that he had a life out of county.  
  
"-Hi Dr Romano. Taking your child out? Asked Carter. -We can say that like that, Carter, responded Robert, at the same time Lizzie came with the tickets and placed a sweet kiss on her daughter's forehead. -Carter, Abby. She just said, too amused by their face, a mix of shock and horror. -You, you're together?? Managed to say the young woman -Yes, like you can see. Answered Robert, too pleased to let it go, he moved closer to Elizabeth and kissed her fully, keeping a laughing Ella in his arm. -That's quite a surprise. Said Carter. I'm very happy for you two. You make a good match. Are you together a long time? -No, we're just together a few days. I didn't think it possible I would kind of enjoy Robert's company! She said blushing -I'm very very happy for both of you. What are you going to watch? Asked Abby -The wild thumberfields! What about you? -Don't know yet. Perhaps that too. Answered the doctor -Mommy, mommy, want to watch 'lisa! -Yes honey. See you on Monday."  
After the movie, Robert took his two favourites human girls to a  
restaurant. They were happy because of his gentleness and enjoyed a romantic dinner in a Chinese restaurant. Well, romantic is perhaps not the right word.  
They were near the end of their supper when they saw approaching Kerry and Sandy. Robert murmured "so sweeeet! After Carter and Abby, her. god is love.." Elizabeth laughed but stopped as soon as Kerry arrived. She saluted them, and started chatting about how nice they were together. Robert, wishing to be spending his evening with his girls, and only them, had, for their own good, to be rude to her: he asked her to go to the parade with lovely Barbie and to let them in peace. Kerry, red with rage left them without saying more. The rest of the dinner was calm and quiet, just some talk between them, the giggles of Ella.  
Ella sleeping peacefully in her bedroom, they had the entire house just for them. Elizabeth offered some tea and he accepted. First they sat in silence in the dark living room, neither of them knowing what to say. Lizzie's giggle broke the atmosphere and they started chatting. "-You know Robert, I've never feel that tense with anyone in my life. -and I suppose there were plenty of men.. he said smiling -not that much in fact, she added blushing a bit, you think I'm a coyote girl? Deeply I'm not, my behaviour with Peter isn't one of my favourite, and that's not really what I do usually. -Are you sentimental Lizzie? I've always known that! -Don't make fun of me Robert, I meant it! Well, she said in a low tone, like she was saying a confidence, when I was in Britain, I had only one lover. He was the love of my life, I thought. We started going out together when I was 12 and he left me after 15 years together. He broke my heart. I had never loved a man before him and I thought I could never love anyone else. My true motivation to go to America was running away from him. I couldn't see his face without thinking of him, of all my feelings for him. So I chose to just leave my feelings home and start a new life. -I didn't know, honey, I'm really sorry. He told her with all the sweetness and gentleness he could show. -that's not your fault, you didn't know. I acted in a totally different way than I felt when I arrived. I didn't want to get hurt anymore so I chose the strong face of my personality. Perhaps it was a mistake but I was the only thing I found to protect myself. -Are you afraid of our relationship? Do you think I would hurt you? Lizzie, I promise you that if one day I'll do, I could never forgive me 'coz' I love you so hard, he told her looking straight in her reddish eyes.  
  
-I don't think you'll hurt me as much as he did. I don't know in fact. When he left me, I though my life was finished but with time, I know that nothing can take off my life except me. I don't know if you can understand what I mean. -I think I understand. It's was harder because it was the first time, wasn't it? -Yeah, you understood? The first time was the hardest. I'm not very used to be left just yet, and I don't think I'll get used once but I will never let anyone in my life like he did. -Lizzie, can I ask you why he left you? If you don't want to answer me, I'll totally understand. -No, that's alright. He left me, she started feeling tears forming in her eyes and her throat contract, he left me for another woman. She let tears roll freely on her cheeks and cried aloud. -shh, that's ok, that's ok! I'll never hurt you, I love you too much. -He used to say that. -I'm not like him, at least I hope, he said smiling, hoping comforting her. -No you're not like him, not at all! She said with a huge smile! You're very different to the boys I used to date. In fact you have some similarities with Peter, but that's all. -with Peter, Peter Benton you mean? 7 -Yes, with Peter Benton. My friend in England was called Edward. -what do I have in common with Peteah? He asked intrigued -hum, something very special. -what? he was getting impatient! -hum, the. -What, I'm boring to death waiting for you to tell the rest! He said a bit furiously -well.. you have in common with Peter.. -what?! he nearly screamed -the sex!" She said turning red with that, he took her on his shoulder and kept her in her bedroom.. 


	6. Ava Adore

One new chapter! I hope you'll all like it and please review! The song I used in this chapter is "Ava Adore" from a group called the smashing pumpkins.   
  
Chapter 6 : Ava Adrore  
  
Elizabeth woke up at the sound of her daughter's voice. She sat up in the bed, seeing the form of Robert next to her made her wish she could stay in the warm place but she got up and went to her room. Ella was playing with her teddy bear but as soon as she saw her mother she jumped at her throat. They went to the first floor to have their breakfast. Ella started to ask her mother what they will do during the day. After a little debate, they decided to go to skate at the ice rink . But Elizabeth was worried, she wasn't sure Robert would agree to come with them to skate and wouldn't get hurt by their plan without consulting him. Robert awoke around three hours after the girls. He was a little surprised to not find Lizzie by his side but thought it was normal when he saw what time it was. He snaked a little on the flour, going to the bathroom, the toilets but still no clue of where Elizabeth was. He looked through the window and a huge smile grew on his face: Elizabeth and Ella were in the garden, playing in the snow. The little girl was on her mother and they were throwing snowballs to each other. Robert hurried to put his clothes on and ran outside. Before he could reach them, a big snowball hit his neck. He turned around and another hit him in the face, under the giggles of Ella. He couldn't help but smile. He moved toward Lizzie and kissed her good morning:  
"-How are you? He asked touching her wet clothes.  
-A little cold but good. She responded with a grin. And you, did you sleep well? -The beginning of the night was alright, he told her with a knowing look, but the morning was cold..  
-I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone but my little miss needed me...  
-I understand.. he approached her and whispered in her hear But I'd have loved to wake up in your arms... she just responded with a giggle" They stayed playing in the snow for quite a long time, since Ella's lips turned purple... they came back in the warm home and took hot chocolate. Before changing to go skating, they ate a bit. Once arrived at the ice rink , Ella wasn't sure anymore if she really wanted to skate. Seeing all those people down on the cold ice scared her a little. Robert saw that in her deep blue eyes; he took her little hand and help her to make the first move on the frozen surface. Elizabeth joined them in a second and they started to move around the ring slowly, Ella tucked between both them. They enjoined the moment, simply being with each other, like a family. Elizabeth moved her hand from Ella's to Robert's back and snuggled against him. He watched her do so , this time it was her with purple lips. He smiled coyly and made the final way to the concrete. He first put Ella out and then went out himself. He turned toward his girlfriend, who had beginning shaking badly. He extended his hand to her. She gratefully took it and hurried in his arms. She stayed so for a moment which seemed like an eternity to her, she felt so good there, he was so warm, his hand was softly caressing her neck, his hot breath against her cheek and she could feel the love emerging from their love. She could feel his love warming her and her love to him touching him a the same time. That was the more peaceful moment she had shared for a long time. She would have liked this moment to never end.. but Ella wouldn't. She grabbed her step father 's sleeve and tried to attract his attention. She wanted a hug too. He stepped back from her mother and rose her, then came back to Elizabeth, taking near him his two girls. Elizabeth wasn't that warmed and Robert was perfectly aware of that so he decide that coming home would be better. Even in a hot bath, she couldn't warm. She still felt frozen. Robert entered and saw her under the water. The mirror was covered with condensation, the atmosphere was heavy because of the hotness but when he saw her emerge from the water her lips were still a bit purple and she seemed to be quite cold: "-You're still cold? He asked, even if he was pretty of what the answer was.  
-Yeah. I can't warm up. She answered, a bit angrily.  
-You want me to join you and try to warm you up? He asked both seductively and coyly. He wasn't sure she would accept and promised to himself he wouldn't push her.  
-That's perhaps the best idea I heard to day. She responded with a huge grin."  
After an hour in the bath, some addition of hot water, caresses, and kisses Elizabeth was still frozen. Robert couldn't find a way of warming her up so he suggested they go out of the bath and try to dry. He helped her out, put a towel, which have preliminary put on a heater, around her shoulder and another around her heavy hair, and she was still cold. He assisted her to dry her hair, nothing, she started shaking again. She wore a pant, ski socks, a sweater and a wool jacked but she felt still bad. Robert decide it was time to take her temperature , but she hadn't any. He proposed her to go bed and she agreed. A few minutes later, she was sleeping like a baby, her boyfriend rubbing her back to allow her to calm down.  
He took care of Ella and himself, perfectly well, he thought. And that was right. He played with her and her Barbies for a long moment, explaining her that her mommy was too tired now to go down. He gave her a bath, with lots of bubbles and yellow ducks. He surprised himself finding it pleasant. Before reading her a bedtime story, he made them diner. It was, to his biggest surprise, neither burned nor indigestible. The pasta was good, the sauce was a bit less, but it was okay. They chatted about anything, in fact Ella chatted but he wasn't sure he understood everything. Then he helped her to brush her little teeth and put her to bed. After that, he put her to bed, she asked to be read stories and he did so but she wasn't sleeping after a long moment, she was missing her mother, so he sang to her: "Lovely girl, you're the murder in my world Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die Drinking mercury To the mystery of all that you should ever leave behind In time"  
He didn't have to sing any more than the chorus and she was already sleeping deeply. He adjust the covers on the little body, kissed the child's pink cheeks and left quietly the bedroom to enter theirs.  
Elizabeth was still sound asleep so he decided to clean his teeth, changing into pyjamas and going to find her in the warm bed. When he enters in, it was all soaked, he caress Elizabeth's hair which were hanging at her neck by all the sweat she had produced . He removed some of the covers to cool her but when accidentally he touched her forehead, she was so hot! He replaced the covers back, run into the bathroom, coming back with a thermometer and a damp cloth to apply on her soaked head . Doing this he woke her up but she didn't say anything, she was feeling so bad. Her head was pounding, she was having trouble seeing, her hands were shaking, and a bad feeling of nausea passed over her body. She reached out of the bed and let go out the content of her stomach. Robert watched her, he was too shocked to say or do anything. A while after that, he had regained his composure and was helping her move to the bathroom, in fact he was nearly lifting her because her legs were too weak to carry her. He sat her on the cool ground, allowing her a little break. She was so pale, he had never seen her like this before, she looked so fragile, her body curled in a little ball, her breath heavy, he couldn't help but take her in his arm. She opened her eyes briefly, looked up at him and came back to what seemed to be sleep. He steadied her against the bath tub and left to bring the thermometer. When he took hers, it was 40.1°C. He had been worried early but now, it was most than worry, it was almost fear...  
He was a doctor since quite a long time but facing this situation, he didn't feel he was exactly acting as one. He watched her sleepy form one more time and decide he needed to do something. He went searching his for his doctor's kit and administered her some medication to allow the fever to fall. As he injected her , she didn't even move. He called her name, alarmed that she didn't respond to that, she only barely opened her eyes. Deciding that she needed to be in a comfortable room , he picked her up and put her back in the bed. He removed all the covers, which were dirty from her sweat and vomit. He cleaned the ground, put new covers on. He decided that he needed some sleep too and seeing that Elizabeth's status wasn't moving, he entered the bed, took Lizzie in his arm to make sure that he'll feel her if she moved and quickly fall asleep too. 


	7. Ill

I added a bit of drama, I didn't mean it but it comes so I took it.. lol Hope you'll like. Please Review.  
  
Chapter 7 : Ill  
  
Robert woke up at the feeling of Elizabeth moving in his arms. He examined her she wasn't awake yet, but still sweating. Listening her more carefully, he could tell that she was having trouble breathing. He got up and came back with his stethoscope and a thermometer. He entered it in her ear, she didn't make any little move at it, her fever was still high, 39.8°C and she had mucus on her lung. He tried to think as a doctor, a very hard thing for him at the moment. The only conclusion he came to was that she needed to go to the hospital waiting will only let her get worse. He knew that but wasn't sure she'll accept it or he wanted to. Though, he went to clean up in the bathroom, and got dressed. He prepared a little breakfast for Ella he wasn't in a mood to eat, he thought that if he eat, he'd vomit it, he was so tense!  
Ella wasn't that happy to be pulled out of her dreams but seeing the grave face of her step father, she agreed to do all he wanted, cleaning, eating all her breakfast and dressing alone. When she finally saw her mother, she started crying. Her mother, her little mama that she loved more than all was all white, her hair was wet, glued to her face graceless. She encircled her mother's hot neck with her little hands and put moist kisses on her pink cheeks. Robert hadn't the heart to break this moment of tenderness between the two girls. Finally Ella, reluctantly, stepped back and let the man take her mum. He carried her to the garage where her big car was. He laid her on the back seats, she had previously woken up a bit which helped her to go through the house but as soon as her back reached the comfortable seat, she came back to her dreamless sleep.  
The ride to the hospital went calmly, Robert sang a little with Ella to keep her mind busy but his heart wasn't in it. He parked on the ambulance bay, even though some people were telling him not to. He ran to the admit desk and asked for a gurney. Kerry, who was sitting there, working on the computer, told him: "What is it Robert? Your dog is ill? Too much of your food?" "You.. just shut up and move your buttocks here!" he just told her. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her as he just preferred focusing on Elizabeth for the moment than making her regret her bad comments at this particular moment. So he ran towards the car and showed her where Lizzie was.  
Some others doctors came too, Robert was too ill himself to try to recognize them, he felt he was going to be sick, pretty sick. He heard noises, a lot of noises but couldn't tell what that was, he blinked but all what he could saw was dark. He tried very hard to focus and he finally arrived to see something, someone, it was Abby he vomited on her feet and then fell down on the concrete under the amused eyes of Ella who didn't really understand what was happening. Sure she was worrying for her mother but seeing Robert, her Wobert falling like that was very funny though.  
As Robert woke up he could feel a bad headache. He looked around him; he was lying on a hospital bed, Lizzie in the one near him.. She was now awake and seemed a lot better. She reached out her hand toward him; he grabbed it and placed a soft kiss on it. As he did so Abby and Carter entered the room, they seemed amused to catch them like that. The nurse approach Robert, adjust his perfusion and let carter tell both them the diagnostics: Robert was more than surprised to learn that he had spent the last 2 hours unconscious, in fact he had a big concussion and needed to stay at hospital for the next few days. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had caught the flu since a few days and thanks to the ice skating, pneumonia. She needed to stay at the hospital for the next few days, too. With that, Abby and Carter left, letting the couple at their thoughts. "What will we do with Ella?" was Elizabeth's first question. "It's not fair to keep her with us here. Perhaps we'll do it at night, and the rest of the day we can let her go the daycare of with." at this moment he felt a sudden ache in his head. He saw snow everywhere but the next second he was feeling okay. Elizabeth looked at him very worried, she moved from her bed to his, laying next to him, her head on his shoulder. "We can let her with the baby sitter too." He continued, acting like nothing had happened. "It's just that I don't feel like letting my only child all the week to a stranger. Usually she's not that often with the sitter, I have two days off at least to take care of her. Being ill is hard enough but having to worry about Ella is more than I can handle right now." With that she started crying. Robert, encircling her with his hand, tried to comfort her but soon her cries made his headache get rapidly worse, he tried to ignore it but after a few minutes that was hurting so much that, abruptly, he asked her to shut up. Too shocked to respond at first, she did what he wanted, when she looked him in the eyes she did not see angry but just fear and pain. He was in pain because of all the noise she was making, and she saw it perfectively. She wrapped her arms around him and snuck onto bed, allowing him to come with her. She, lying on her back with his head on her shoulder, started to come back to the discussion, she lowered her voice until it was just a whisper and said: "How are you?" "Hurt." He responded in the same tone of voice. "You want me to call Carter?" "No, no, that's alright. I think I just need to rest, and to be hugged." He added with a shy smile. She took him in a big hug and let go just when he was sleeping.  
She took advantages of his sleep to have a good look at him, he didn't seem to be in pain anymore but she called Carter and let him know what happened. Then she called her father in England, she was too hopeless, too worried and too afraid. He picked up at the first ring: "Hello?" "Hello dad, it's me, Elizabeth." "Oh, honey, how are you?" "Not that good Daddy. That's why I'm calling you." "What's happening?" He asked suddenly afraid that something was happening to his dear little girl. "I'm ill I had the flu and I caught pneumonia." "Oh my god, sweetie, you're in hospital?" "Yes, I am. I'll need you to watch Ella. I didn't mean to call you, but my boyfriend is." "You've got a boyfriend? You didn't tell me." He cut her. "Who is it? I know him?" "Hum, yes you know him. It's, hum, it's Robert Romano. » She finally said. "Robert Romano? That arrogant little bastard? No longer a surgeon. Tell me that you don't mean it, please." "It is Daddy. You know, he's not a bastard; he's very, hum, sweet in life in fact. I really love him so please don't ruin it, dad." "Do you mean I usually ruin your relationships?" He asked, visibly hurt. "No, I don't, that's sure. But I don't want you to use your animosity toward him to destroy ours. I love what we have and I hope it'll last." "If you're happy honey, I hope it'll last too. So you need me to come and watch my lovely grand daughter?" "Yes Daddy, she started coughing, but I'll understand if you can't come." "I'll come. I'll find someone to cover me. I'll arrive tomorrow. Now you should go back to sleep and take care of you." "Thank you very much Daddy, I don't know how to thank you." she said relieved. "You don't need to. So, see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow too. I kiss you" "Kiss you too. Hum, Darling?" "Yes Dad?" "Why can't Robert watch Ella?" "He has a concussion, he need to rest too at hospital. He passed out, he was too stressed by my illness that he forgot to eat. She said with a warm smile." "Ok. Take care. Bye." "Bye." 


	8. Sick, again

Chapter 8 : Sick, again.  
  
Charles was very anxious. He was feeling terribly for his daughter, his little and only girl who was an ocean from him. He decided that he needed to stop thinking about what was happening to her and her boyfriend ("boyfriend, pfff" he thought, still angry about this) and needed to concentrate on his bags.  
  
The next morning he was arriving in Chicago. His anxiety was growing and he wasn't really sure why. Was it the fact that he will see Elizabeth with a man that he hated, because he will watch his grand daughter for a few days or because he will see his only child ill? He exited the plane absent-minded and managed to catch a cab without even thinking of it. When he realised that he was just a few blocks from the hospital, he asked the driver to stop, he paid and went do some shopping. First, he entered a toy shop and bought a puzzle with little cats and dogs on for Ella. Then, he went buying some flowers for Elizabeth, he chose some pink roses, he knew she loved them plus he didn't want flowers which smell too hard. He passed in front of a kiosk, and on an impulse, he entered and bought some magazines for Robert. He knew that he needed to be kind, at least during Elizabeth's hospitalisation.  
  
When he entered the hospital quiet bedroom, he saw them. They both looked so happy, so good with each other. Robert was lying on his back with Elizabeth's head on his shoulder, her hand resting on the opposite one under his own hand, his other hand resting on her waist. Charles approached them. He was feeling bad for spying on them like that, "I'm not spying on them" he tried to reassure himself. At this moment, Robert opened his eyes, he saw from his expression that the young man was more than surprised to see him there, but seeing his girlfriend sleeping, he didn't make a move. He moved his hand from hers to shake the one of his step father. He moved carefully, allowing Lizzie to stay on the bed and got up.  
The two men moved in silence to the cafeteria. Previously Robert had left Elizabeth a little letter to let her know where he was. They sat, still silently, at a table far of the other people to have some privacy, in case they'll yell at each other. They didn't know how to start the conversation; neither of them wanted to argue. Robert finally made the first move: "I didn't know you'll come. What brings you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." He added in a softer voice. "Elizabeth called me yesterday, while you were sleeping. Is my visit a problem, Robert?" He said, insisting on his name (I don't remember the other expression which means that - not sure what you wanted to say here ) "Not at all. Well, in fact, I can't say that I'm very happy to see you, but I'm glad you came, Lizzie missed you very much. And she'll be happy to have you while she's here." "I was sure you wouldn't be that happy with me being here. But we can try to act as civilized men, at least when we're near Elizabeth and Ella." He told him firmly. "But Robert, tell me, now that you're dating my daughter, you could at least try to learn her name, fully!" "I know her name, Charles. Lizzie is just a lovely nickname which matches her coloured personality!" "If you say so."commented the old surgeon, a bit exasperated. At this moment he noticed Robert holding his head for dear life. "-Robert, you okay?" Asked Charles, feeling suddenly worried for this man. "I think I am" responded Robert moment later, regaining his composure. "It was just a headache; the neurologist told me that it'll pass in a few days." "Well, I hope it'll pass. Really, Robert." He said, sincerely. "Thank you." said Robert, shocked by his kindness. "You're welcome. So, Robert since how long are you with Elizabeth?" "A bit more than a month. You know, Elizabeth was trying to protect you, she didn't want to bother you about it. though I'm sure she was planning to tell you. She needed time, to accept it herself and to find an easy way to tell you." "You think?" "Yes, I do. She was just trying to manage you." "Thank you. I never thought I'd thank you one day." ""It's strange to me too" smiled Robert. "Perhaps we misjudged each other and we're mean to get along." He added, laughing.  
"Yes, perhaps." Charles laughed too. "What about coming back to see Elizabeth, she's surely awake now."  
"Sounds like a plan!" with that the man got up and paid.  
  
Elizabeth woke up, feeling something cold touching her chest. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse, listening to her breath. She smiled at her finish, and then rolled on her side, thinking she would find Robert there, but he wasn't. Her mind was not very alert. She sat up on the bed and looked all around the room, hoping to see him. The nurse smiled, amused, and told her that she had seen him leave with an old man. Elizabeth let escape an "oh my god" at the thought of her father and her boyfriend-yes, he was her boyfriend- together. The nurse handed her a letter, she took it, wondering what it could be but as soon as she opened it she recognised Robert strong writing. She carefully read it and burst out laughing, it was a nervous laugh. She was trying to imagine how on the earth they have been dealing with each other for more than an hour without anyone coming to tell him that one of them had killed the other. She feared the worst - angry words for the best but a fight was still possible, and knowing the health state of her lover, she was really frightened. She started coughing very hard, the nurse, still in the room, brought her a water glass. Meanwhile, Robert and Charles entered the room, smiling and laughing.  
She just couldn't imagine her father and Robert getting along so well. She looked at them as if they were alien. She stood a moment immobile, not knowing how to react, if she should just go at their throat or yell at them. Instead of both of those choices, she got up, hugged longly her father, it was so good to be in his arms, she had forgotten how good it was actually. Then she moved towards Robert and buried her head in his shoulder, searching caresses and comfort. He took the hint, encircling her tiny waist with his arm and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. He murmured sweet words in her ear and asking her to go back to bed. Before doing what she had been asked, she passed her arms around his neck and put a sweet, moist kiss on his mouth.  
  
The morning went calmly, neither Charles nor Robert making bad comments. On the contrary, they were starting to like each other company, much to Elizabeth's amusement. Near noon, Elizabeth and Robert, who were both feeling much better, decided that they could use a little walk to the cafeteria to have lunch. They put their arms around each other to steady themselves, but also because they were feeling extraordinary good together. They walked slowly, enjoying the shocked looks of their colleagues.  
  
Arrived at the cafeteria, Elizabeth was starting feeling bad. She felt nauseous andshe saw brightness everywhere around her. She tried to focus, she thought it was because she hasn't eaten and moved in quite a long time. Her legs started to feel weak, she grabbed Robert's arm but in a second she was unconscious, falling heavily but still gracefully on the ground. Robert held her to avoid her hurting herself too much but with only one arm it was a hard job for him. She was immobile on the ground, like a statue, a beautiful one, thought Robert, but still a statue. Pale and rigid.  
  
Hope you'll like. Please review! 


	9. The proposition

Chapter 9 : The proposition.  
  
Robert stood immobile too for a while. Carter, who was in the cafeteria with Kerry, saw the whole thing. He brought them a glass of water. Robert took it, and put some on Elizabeth's neck and face. She opened her eyes, let go a loud moan from her throat and reached her boyfriend's neck with her arms. He kneeled down and met her in this hug. They stayed so for a long while. Carter went near them and helped Elizabeth to sit up. As soon as she got up, her legs went weak and she thought she was falling again. The young doctor saw that and lifted her up. They exited the room, Robert on Carter's heels. He put her down on a gurney left on the middle of a corridor and left them to search for a nurse.  
The meantime, Robert was very worried. Elizabeth seemed so fragile, her skin so white, her breath so heavy. He sat at her side and held her hand, it was cold. He was thinking about asking a nurse for a cover but she woke up. She looked all around her, not really knowing where she was and why she was there - then she saw her boyfriend and all her fears disappeared. She moved to sit up, with his help and started coughing, coughing very hard. She couldn't calm down. Carter, who had came back, was more than a little worried to see her cough like that and so was Robert! They told her to breathe slowly, calmly. She tried to do what she was told but it was too hard, the attack was stronger than her. Realising she was going to asphyxiate if they didn't do anything very soon, Carter put on an oxygen mask. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. Robert looked quizzically at her, searching for any clue of a new attack, but all he saw in her eyes was exhaustion and fear. He encircled her in his arms, trying to reassure her. After a few minutes, not having had another big attack, just some coughing (I'm not sure this is very correct to say that, but my dictionary don't translate it!) they decided to come back to their room, to rest and have some privacy. Carter followed them and made sure that Elizabeth will be taken care of. A (doctor who takes care of the lung - I don't know what this is either!) came and, after inspecting Elizabeth, told them that she really needed to keep to the bed, that her health was deteriorating, that if she wanted to be better very soon she needed to slow down. She sighed, more angry than anything. Robert, on the other hand decided he would make her take some rest, more than necessary. He would do all he could to let her have her rest, he would take care of her more than she thought he could ever do, he would show her how much he loved her.  
As soon as the doctor exited, he put his plan into action. He asked her to lay down on her stomach, she was intrigued but she did so. He opened gently the back clasp of her gown and posed some soft kisses on her neck and then started to massage carefully her back. It relaxed her more than she thought it ever could. She closed her eyes, lost in the luxury of caresses, she coughed some times but the relaxation she had attempted calmed her down quickly. He went on with his work for half an hour, then, feeling her breath becoming regular, he stopped and moved up on the bed. She was so beautiful. Her hair was graciously spread around her face, her head on her arms, her lovely lips slightly parted. He kissed the top of her forehead, closed her gown and came to bed near her.  
The next morning they were both awoken by some movements on their bed. Elizabeth groggily lifted her head from Robert's neck and looked to see what was going on. What she saw brought a big smile to her face and warmed her heart: her little girl was there, trying to wake her. She took her in her arms and kissed her several times, until the child was bored of it and was now trying to wake her step father. Elizabeth gave a big smile to her father and mouthed him a thank you before sneaking in the bed, kissing Robert fully on the lips and keeping Ella in her arms. They hugged lengthily, enjoying the possibility to stay together as long as they wanted, well until Ella wanted. Ella, annoyed with her parents tenderness started moving and left the bed to go to see her grand father. Robert and Elizabeth, looked at her quizzically, but preferred go on with their morning softness. After some other kisses and hugs, Elizabeth moved to sit up but Robert caught her before she could do anything. He laid her down and told her not to get out of bed, except to go to the bathroom. She smiled at his gentleness. Charles was very impressed too, and he was even more when he saw Robert entering the room with a tray. He put it on Lizzie's lap and started making her toast. She was so happy! She drank her coffee while he fed Ella with some cereals. Then, as she was eating the good toast he made her, she saw he was agitated. He couldn't stay calm. He was nervous and she could tell it. Finally, he stood and retrieved something from the nightstand.  
He walked slowly towards her, feeling rather anxious. He kneeled to her height and offered her, blushing, a small dark box. Doing so, he told her: "Elizabeth, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. And since we're together, I can't think of a single day without you. So, Elizabeth, would you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" Tears were forming on her eyes, and then rolling freely on her cheeks. She lay there, watching him, anxiety coming more and more in him. Finally, without a word, she kissed him deeply, agreeing to his offer. He looked at her deeply in her eyes, and he saw that she was alright. She said to him: "I'll be honoured to become yours, Robert." Softly she added "I love you".  
  
Well, I think this story is finish. Perhaps If I get enough reviews I'll think about another one or a suit to this one. but apparently nobody seems to read it! ( 


End file.
